Strange Goings On!
by CatHasClaws
Summary: I went to sleep a normal girl I woke up an avian human hybrid! And then I met the Flock! FAX! There's also Calon! Laven! and MORE! All will be revealed!
1. Waking up and finding Sam

I shivered and went to wrap my quilt around me, only to discover it wasn't there. I opened my eyes and was startled to discover I wasn't in my house let alone my room. I stood up and realised I was in an alley not far away from where I lived so I started to make way out of the alley. I stumbled and my head felt heavy. I straightened up and made my way home questions running through my head the whole way. Like "Why did I wake up in an alleyway?" and "Did my parents come looking for me?". When I finally reached the door I pulled the handle and stepped through the threshold letting the warmth engulf me.

I called out for my parents and was met with a startled look from my mum. Before she had a chance to speak I mumbled my apology,

"Mum I am SO sorry," I started, "I don't know what happened, I went to sleep in my bed and woke up in an alley!" I finished. She looked at me strangely and I got a weird vibe from her like she was confused. "Do I know you?" she asked. I gaped at her, "Ha ha very funny mum, I get it." I said dryly. But she looked genuinely confused and probably angry.

"Can you please get out of my house now!" She demanded.

I stared at her and stumbled backwards out the door. What was going on? Was this some harsh punishment for staying out? Well if it was that would be unfair seeing as how I didn't purposefully leave the house. But I guess life's not fair.

As I walked with these questions drumming through my head I realised I had reached my friends house. Without really thinking I knocked on the door.

"Is Sam home?" I asked politely as Sam's mum answered the door

"Who?" Oh no not Sam as well,

"Samantha Spicer, Your daughter" I said at the bewildered look on her face. She shook her head and looked at me quizzically. Maybe I was on some stupid daytime television programme. Or maybe not. Then I had a sudden stroke of genius.

"Has a girl been round this morning claiming to be your daughter?" I asked. She looked surprised,

"Yes actually I-" I didn't let her finish.

"Which way did she go?" I asked quickly. Suddenly it seemed very important I find her quickly.

She pointed down the road and before she could say anything I ran. I wasn't a very good or a very fast runner and before too long my lungs were burning.

"SAM!!!" I yelled as loud as my lungs would allow, granted that wasn't particularly loud at this moment in time. Then I saw her! I ran forwards a bit and noticed she wasn't alone. She was with 6 people and she had a huge grin plastered on her face.


	2. The Flock, Discovery and a Laughing Fit

Sam ran over to me,

"Megan!" She pulled me into a tight hug,

"I...Can't...Breath" I wheezed.

"Oh sorry" she said, letting me go.

I looked over at the 6 others that were with Sam. They looked familiar and then I twigged.

"Is that...?" I asked Sam. She nodded. If it was possible my jaw would've hit the ground right then. I looked over and studied...well I studied The Flock! I picked Fang out right away with his completely black ensemble. Then I saw Iggy, by far the tallest. Then I saw Gazzy and Nudge. Then Angel, aww she was twice as cute as the book described her. And finally there was Max. Maximum Ride. I couldn't help but be Jealous of her, even when I was reading the book. I smiled like a Cheshire cat. I looked at Sam,

"But How? I mean...It can't be...They're..." I shook my head and Sam just smiled and nodded. I didn't know what to say, I mean I'd read all three _Maximum Ride_ books but this was something different. Then IU felt something soft brush against my back and went to swat it, thinking it was a fly or something. But what I felt was soo much more than a fly. It was a wing. Yep you heard me right. A big feathery wing.

And again my jaw hit the ground, metaphorically speaking of course. I looked at Sam her smile grew wider, if that was possible. I looked at her intently and she nodded like a bobbing dog. I gasped. But I realised I couldn't feel them. You know, I couldn't feel them like I could feel my arms or my legs. Maybe they weren't real. They didn't feel real. Except they did, they felt like real feathers, real bird wings. Just not my feathers, not my bird wings. If that makes sense?

I frowned and Sam gave me a concerned look

"What is it?" She asked. I looked over at the Flock and decided not to say anything just yet.

"Nothing, everything's hunky-dory" I said. I knew Sam knew I was lying but I refused to meet her gaze. I looked at the Flock. They were all covered in dirt and Grime. But what do you expect?

"I guess, Hi" I said and then I burst out laughing, I do that a lot. The Flock gave me a strange look but that just made me laugh even harder. Finally Nudge being Nudge had to ask,

"What's so funny?" I finally managed to stop laughing and composed myself then suppress even more laughter and realised my sides hurt.

"It's just, I don't really think my name is Megan anymore" I admitted and then couldn't hold the laughter anymore. Through fits of Laughter I heard Nudge ask,

"How is that funny?" And Sam answered,

"It's not to us but a lot of things are funny to Meg..." and realised she'd stopped because of what I'd said and stopped laughing.

"I guess... I'm Cat" I said and Sam giggled. Not nearly as bad as my laughing fit, just a short giggle in that endearing way she has.


	3. Acceptance and Homelessness

Everyone looked at us strangely.

"Well I guess I'm Luci then" Sam...Luci said. Then I was off again, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

When I finally calmed down I realised everyone was looking at me. I took deep breaths and tried to get rid of a really bad stitch while Luci started to ask questions.

"So why are you all in England? Is it something to do with the School and the Institute and such? What are you going to do about the School and the Institute and all of them?" I gaped at how she had said all of that in only a few breaths. I laughed as she breathed deeply catching her breath. Not laughing hysterically just a bit of a snort.

"God you were talking like a Nudge wannabe," I laughed. She smiled and looked at her feet "Except your 13 and... well you know, obviously you're not Nudge...but" I laughed again.

"So you guys are 13?" the Gasman said slightly excitedly. Probably because we're the only other bird kids they've seen (except the uptight one from the Institute in New York). Luci and I both nodded.

"And you..." He lowered his voice, "Have wings?" Luci nodded furiously but I just looked at my feet, knowing something was wrong with my wings. Luci looked at me but shook my head knowing she wanted to ask me what was wrong. I noticed Nudge look at max and she nodded, then Nudge started talking Luci to death.

"So you're just like us then? I mean you have wings and all so you have to be. Unless you're like an imposter, but I don't think so. Not that it would surprise me, but you seem nice to me and Max said you're alright too. Well she didn't say it but I know she thinks it." I saw Luci suppress a laugh, then nod. I scratched my wing but couldn't feel it. I sighed, a little TOO loudly and everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked kind of snappily and started to pace back and forth in a small line. Thinking, trying to sort through the jumble of thoughts in my head I don't know how long I paced. And then it kind of hit me. You know like a Eureka moment only this wasn't a good thing.

"I'm homeless" I muttered without realising it. And then I heard Iggy sigh quietly,

"Oh yeah!" he muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear and they looked at him

I looked at him and he frowned in my direction even though I knew he couldn't see me. He really was amazing. In an act of impulse I sat down against the wall of the house we were standing by and smacked my forehead into my hands suddenly very tired and scared about the future.

"I'm tired too" Luci said, to everyone else it sounded random and strange but to me it was scary and strange.

"What made you say that?" I asked staring at Luci fiercely. Not fiercely as in nastily but intently. I looked at Luci intently. She looked at me and shrugged,

"I just kind of knew you were tired." She said almost dismissively but I was freaking out. Not that it showed of course.

"But that's exactly what I just _though__t_" I said kind of louder than I needed to.


	4. Denial and Joining the Flock

A/N I know I haven't updated in a while. I'll try and update more but with sitting on the Baby and all...

* * *

I stared open mouthed at Luci as she furrowed her brow in concentration.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence" she said and nodded her head as if she was telling herself.

"And maybe not" I said lowering my voice a little. I sighed, we'd have to wait and see I suppose. This day was getting stranger and stranger as the day wore on. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. DARK? What happened to the day? It felt like only a couple of hours ago (if that) that I woke up. Unless I didn't wake up in the morning? I just kind of assumed I did.

"What's the time?" I asked not expecting anyone to know.

"About half 8" Luci piped up.

"How do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Dunno," she shrugged, "Just guessing I suppose" I was unconvinced and for reason I felt, jealous. I don't know why. I mean it's not like Luci had special powers or wings that worked. Maybe they don't work, I never actually asked, or checked or anything.

"Where are you sleeping?" Luci asked the Flock seemingly out of nowhere.

"Well we were staying in this holiday complex thing" Nudge said before anyone could get a word in.

"Like a caravan park or something?" Luci asked,

"Yeah it had apartment things and a really cool swimming pool, but Max said we weren't allowed to go swimming because people would see our wings and stuff. So not fair in my opinion." Nudge stopped at a look from Max and I suppressed a giggle. Luci hardly seemed to notice, she had a dazed look on her face like she got when she was thinking really hard.

"What ya thinking 'bout?" I asked standing up from my slumped-against-the-wall position.

"That we're Homeless Bums now" she said with a straight face and then we both burst out laughing.

"We shouldn't laugh, It's not funny" I said when I finally stopped laughing.

I noticed that Angel, Gazzy and Nudge looked wiped. I suddenly felt awake and full of energy. I started dancing and jumping around. The Flock looked at me intently as though they were trying to read the reason I was dancing around on my forehead. Sam was used to my sudden outbursts and had her thinking face on.

"How far is the Holiday Park from here?" Luci asked looking over at Max Fang and Iggy for the answer. Nudge and Gazzy were leaning against the wall trying to look casual whereas Angel was lying on the floor with her arm under head and Celeste clutched to her chest.

"About a five minute fly from here," Max said shrugging lightly, "Why?"

"Well I was thinking we could come with you" Luci suggested. I groaned. I was afraid she was going to say that.

* * *

A/N Stay tuned my faithfull fans, stay tuned! 


	5. I Can't Fly and Moving On

A/N Really Really Really sorry I haven't updated in Forever But I had the Lurgy. I'm all better now though and hope to update all the time!!! Enjoy!!!

* * *

Luci looked over at me and gave me a strange look and Iggy looked in my direction. Obviously they'd both heard my groan. Luci was closest to me and Iggy, well he had super hearing. I had a feeling nothing would get past him. The others didn't seem to have noticed.

"What? What is it?" Luci looked at me quizzically I leant close to her and whispered in her ear,

"I don't think I can fly" I hurriedly whispered as quietly as I could, I didn't want Iggy to hear. I thought I heard a whispered "Oh" But I wasn't sure so I didn't turn around. I stepped back from Luci and she frowned. I looked at her and she mouthed to me: "We can work around it". I shook my head. I looked over at the Flock. Max and Fang were whispering to each other. Iggy and Gazzy were having a conversation and I only got snippets,

"...too much fire..."

"...nice and quiet..."

"...but too many wires..."

It didn't take a genius to work out they were talking about bombs and explosions. I looked at Nudge and Angel who were sat on the floor huddled close together. Angel was smoothing down Celeste's fur and Nudge was smoothing down Angels hair. They looked so sweet.

"How long would it take to walk?" I asked on the off chance that someone would say

"Oh only a couple of minutes, not that long really" But nobody did. Instead I was answered with a strange look and a shrugged

"It's quicker to fly" from Max. I nodded but inside I was screaming. I couldn't believe it. I had wings, I was with the Flock but I couldn't fly. I couldn't tell them I couldn't fly. What was I supposed to do? Before I panicked too much Luci cut in.

"Or we could stay somewhere more local," She looked at the Flock, "There's a holiday camp not far from here, it's about a 2 minute walk" The Flock exchanged glances then shrugged at Luci. I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. I knew which holiday camp Luci meant so I turned on my hells and started walking before anyone could stop me.

I walked up to the end of the street and stopped to let the others catch up. Luci was right behind me and the Flock were close behind her so I turned once again and began to walk once more. I got to the end of this next street and took a shortcut down a side street.

Going past the church," I informed Luci just to clarify. For some strange reason I felt like walking through the churchyard so I did. It didn't cut time off the journey, but it didn't add any so I just walked. I noticed the others were slightly alert and to be honest so was I. I turned and saw Max and Fang exchange a look and their heads turned in my direction. I didn't blame them for doubting me. But the way they knew what the other was thinking...God they have such a thing for each other.

I pushed on the little wooden gate at the end of the churchyard and went through, leaving the gravestones behind. We crossed over a large patch of grass and through a whole in a fence and we'd reached our destination. The holiday camp.

* * *

A/N I know, I know not very exciting but like I said I was ill and I will update as soon as possible! Promise! 


	6. Caravans and a Stranger In the Night

I turned to Max knowing she would hate not being in control.

"Pick a caravan any caravan, there's an old, creamy coloured one, or an old, creamy coloured one, or even, what's that an old, creamy coloured one" I said with as much energy as I had left, still being as quiet as possible.

I saw a couple of mouths twitch, only slightly though. I couldn't help but smile inside as well.

"Funnily enough," I said with a smile, "I'm going for an old, creamy coloured one" I walked up to one of the identical caravans and jiggled the handle a bit. It worked on all the caravans in this particular section of the park. I walked up to another caravan and jiggled the door handle in the same way.

I stepped into this caravan and slumped down on the sofa. I pulled one of the cushions up to me and curled into a ball with the cushion pressed against my chest. I heard the creak of a floor board and in one fluid movement I was standing on my feet with my head high. I noticed a boy about my height (a lot taller than I was yesterday) but then again he's probably a normal human so he was probably about 15, 16. But his features, they looked like that of someone my age. Maybe he's just really tall for his age I thought. But that was as far as my thinking went because in a second he had turned and was quickly making for the other exit.

I leaped over the small table that stood between me and the door to the lounge/kitchen area. In a second I was right behind this mysterious boy. I don't know why I chased after him. But I did so there you go. When he was down the 3 steps that led down from the door I leapt on him. My hand collided with his shoulders. Which were rather broad for someone my age. My weight (which had decreased since yesterday) fell on top of him. It wasn't so much my weight as my force.

As we landed I heard the thud but he wasn't winded which I thought was rather strange. Unless maybe just as I couldn't fly I wasn't as strong as the Flock? I noticed the boy had strangely dark eyes and black, messy hair. For a second I forgot I was on top of him. But when the second passed I blushed as bright as a tomato with a sunburn and stood up quicker than you could blink (Okay maybe that's exaggerating a bit but I stood up really fast). He stood up equally as fast and with an equally red complexion.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He opened his mouth, presumably to answer, but then closed it again. So I repeated myself,

"Who are you?" I said impatience creeping into my voice. All of a sudden wings filled my vision. His wings. His dark, enchanting wings. For a second I was spellbound. I half expected him to fly away, but he didn't. He just stood there.

"Me too," I mumbled stupidly, "Kinda"


	7. A strange dream and Introductions

A/N I know, I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER. But here it is, Chapter 7!

* * *

I looked down the grass and saw that the rest of the Flock were starting to approach. I turned back to the newcomer and noticed he was looking else wear. I followed his gaze and my breath came up short. Walking towards us were 7 kids around the same age as each of the flock. But what made my breath catch was that they all had their wings extended partially.

I looked at the stranger, who was now looking at me. His eyes were dark and I couldn't help but stare right into them.

"Ha it worked!" The voice came from in my head. I needed to sit down, if I didn't I was afraid I might keel over.

I sighed and thumped my head into my hands repeatedly. When I lifted my head up I had two flocks stood in front of me.

"ARGH!!" I yelled and I rubbed my temples, a headache creeping slowly into my head. Every ones heads swivelled my way, but I didn't really care at this moment in time.

I leant my head back against the wall of the caravan and closed my eyes. I must've been more tired than I thought because the next thing I know dreams are filling my head.

A tall building. 15 very blurred shapes, slowly coming towards me. I try to yell, I try to call out to them but I can't move, I can't talk. The shapes turn around and fly back the way they came, leaving me all alone again.

I sat bolt upright, gasping for air. I did a 360, swivelling around in a sitting position. I saw the stranger from before. I stopped, he looked at me, serious concern written on his face. As if sensing I could tell, he changed the look on his face to an almost blank one.

"Are you gonna make me ask?" I said as loud as I could.

"Oh," he said, a slight look of surprise on his face, "Talon, my name's Talon"

"Good to know!" I said smiling as widely as I could (which wasn't very wide at all actually) "I know you already know, but I'm Cat" I added shrugging.

"What was all that about, before?" I asked standing up. I staggered toward Talon and sat down on the caravan couch next to him.

"Well it's kinda a really long story." He said, almost as though he expected me to give up.

"Well it seems I have all the time in the world." I said sitting back to show him I wasn't going to give up. I crossed my legs and turned to face him.

"Well me and the guys, the guys being Altair, Magpie, Nova, Raven, Xist, Kristan and Remiel" He said shifting on the couch to face me.

"Wow a lot of guys" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, well anyway, we were on our way to Ireland, to try and find Xists' parents. When Altair got one of his brain episodes and it led us straight to you." He smiled and looked down.

"So tell me about this flock of yours then." I said. He lifted his head up and smiled.

"Well first there's Altair, 14. He's like the leader. And he's the one who gets serious brain attacks." He shook his head as he said this. "Then you've got Magpie, also 14, we all know that Magpie and Altair have a serious thing for each other," He said laughing, "Then Nova,14 again, she's a mad Pyromaniac. She's even got Pyrokenetic abilities. She's the only one of us who's got her powers yet. Then Raven, 13, he kind of keeps to himself, but if you can get him to talk he's seriously funny." He said laughing, "then Xist, 11, he's albino and doesn't stop talking. Kristan, 8 and Remiel, 6, are sister and Brother. The only ones out of all of us that are actually related by blood. And that's about it" he said smiling

"I think you missed someone" I said with a straight face. He furrowed his brow in concentration.

"No, I don't think so" he said shaking his head.

"What about you?" I asked "what's your thing?"


	8. Talon and Deep Sleep

"Nowhere near as interesting, trust me" he said it as if that was the end of the conversation. But I wasn't having it.

"Oh yeah, 'cause having wings _is_ boring" I said sarcastically. Even as I spoke my heart dropped as I remembered that my own wings didn't even work. I restrained from throwing something and balled my hands into fist and breathed deeply. When I was sure I wasn't going to break anything I relaxed and looked over at Talon, his own eyes staring blankly at the wall that stood opposite. Obviously off in his own thoughts I coughed to get his attention.

"Well, what do you want to know?" he asked casually.

"Okay, well, why did you come here?" I asked, pointing at the floor of the caravan as I spoke.

"Okay, well I told you about Altair's brain attacks, well he has like a weird voice in his head too," He paused, "Well he got images of here," he gestured around him, "and his voice said we had to find you." He stopped pointing at me. There was a question nagging at me in the minute of silence after he spoke.

"Me?" I pointed to myself, "or all of us?" I asked, I sounded silly asking. And maybe it was slightly egotistical for me to expect it be me directly...

"You." He said clearly, nodding in my direction. But this answer only filled my head with more questions. Like, why me? Was the voice in Altair's head Jeb? And so many more questions that just seemed to buzz around inside my head. I groaned and leaned against the lumpy caravan sofa.

"See because I get this feeling you know more about me than I do," I mumbled in a barely audible whisper, he seemed to hear me fine though.

"Probably," he grinned slightly and unwillingly his infectious smile made me grin briefly as well.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I must've because the next thing I remember is waking up in the larger of the caravans' two bedrooms. I turned onto my side and pulled the quilt over my head. I groaned loudly and stretched my arms up above my head.

"Jeez you're a heavy sleeper," a voice said from somewhere around me. My head snapped up but the stiff quilt didn't fall away so I pushed it away. It took my eyes a minute to adjust to the sudden bright light, but when they did I breathed a sigh of relief. It was just Talon. I fell back onto the bed and pulled the covers back over my face. I took a deep breath and coughed through the musty quilt and pulled it off of my face. I turned my face to look at Talon, who was sat on the stool looking at me.

"What? I demanded sleepily, I am not a morning person.

"Nothing, It's just you mumble a lot in your sleep is all." He finished with a laugh.

"Mumble like make noise or mumble like talk?" I asked slightly worried. He just laughed.

"Mumble like talk," he said, "I didn't know I had great hair," he said with a small laugh. I just pulled the quilt over my head.


	9. No control and the Bookstore

**A/N** I know I haven't updated this story in ages. More people like New Girl In Town though. But I thought I'd update.

* * *

How much more embarrassing could this situation be? Probably not much more.

I peeked out of the covers to see Talon looking at me.

"What else did I say?" I asked, it came out slightly muffled because of the quilt. He seemed to hear me though.

"Well, you talked about your family a bit," he chuckled, "then you said that I was pretty," he chuckled again, "then you seemed to have a conversation with someone about how pretty I was," He laughed and then went serious, "then you mentioned your wings don't work," he finished.

"Great well that was a secret for a real long time," I muttered mostly to myself, pulling the quilt off of my head, "You won't tell the others will you?" I asked in a kind of half whisper.

"No," he laughed, then stopped abruptly, "but you should," he said. I groaned. I knew he was right, the second that we had to fly they'd know.

"You really are good looking you know," I said. I don't know what came over me. It was like I didn't have control over what I was saying. I was stunned, how was I not in control of my body? But I was even more stunned by what Talon said next.

"Well I happen to think that you're absolutely stunning," he said, then a confused look came over his face and I knew he didn't mean what he said. This kinda hurt a little bit. I mean I hadn't meant to say what I said, but I still meant it. What the hell was wrong with me? Of course he wouldn't say I was good looking, because I wasn't.

I mean my red hair wasn't really red but it definitely wasn't ginger. My eyes were green but they were so plain. I was pale and a normal build. Not skinny, not toned and far from pretty, just plain. Everything about me screamed plain. I mean I had wings, but they didn't even work!

Completely ignoring everything I got up and walked out. I stepped out of the caravan and walked in a random direction. I just kept walking, walking farther away from everyone else. Before I knew it I had reached town. Oh my Carlisle i'd reached town! I had to have walked miles.

I walked into the town centre almost on autopilot. When i reached the bookshop I walked to the back where I knew the Maximum Ride books were. Something caught my eye. There was another book. There were loads of people on the front. More than just the flock.

I reached down and picked it up. The cover read:

Maximum Ride

When two flocks collide!

Oh my Carlisle. This had to be a coincidence. I checked the price. £11.99. I checked my pockets half heartedly. Sure enough in my back pocket was a £20 pound note and a bank card. I pulled out the twenty and paid for the book.

I ran back to the caravan and reached the others quickly. I was surprised to find I wasn't out of breath.

"You have to see this, You guys have to see this," I yelled.

* * *

**A/N** I'm not sure I like this story that much. I might end it here. Let me know what you think. If I get no reviews, I'll just stop. 


	10. Authors Note Don't hit me

I hate Author's notes as much as the next person but this is kinda necessary.

I am NOT abandoning this story and all of its fans (YAY FANS!!)!!!

We got a new computer; I'm getting the old one. Well all the stuff on my story is on the old one :-(.

So until my dad gets the old computer set up for me no update :-(! I will rush him as much as possible. Promise!


End file.
